Eclipse (film)
Eclipse is the third installment of the Twilight Saga movies, based on Stephenie Meyer's novel with the same name. The movie was released on June 30th, 2010. It played at the Los Angeles Film Festival, one week ahead of its official release in the U.S. The world premiere was June 24th 2010 at the Nokia Plaza in Los Angeles. The film follows 2008's Twilight and 2009's New Moon. Summit Entertainment officially greenlit the film in February 2009. Because New Moon director Chris Weitz was in post-production for New Moon, which was released only seven months before Eclipse, he did not direct the third film. Eclipse was directed by David Slade. Principal photography began August 17th, 2009 in VancouverTwilight Movie-Within-Movie Christ Tilly, IGN UK, 1 July 2009 and ended on October 29th, 2009; In addition to that the Eclipse movie was rated PG-13, and PG-12A in the UK. Plot The movie starts out with Riley coming out of a door while it is raining, at that time he is quite calm. As he slowly begins to enter alley ways he is knocked on the ground several times and then begins running and shortly after he finds himself at a dead end. Then he is attacked by Victoria and she bites him in his left hand. But, in the book, it begins with Bella Swan reading Jacob Black's note. It is also explained that Victoria is set on destroying Edward's mate, Bella, and is therefore creating an army of newborn vampires under the forceful and unruly control of Riley. These newborns are extremely messy about their feeding needs, much to the growing dismay of the living locals in Seattle, the Forks police (including Bella's father, Charlie Swan), and the Cullen family. Back in Forks, Edward and Bella discuss the complications of becoming an immortal vampire. With her dreaded 19th birthday coming, Bella will soon be two years older (technically) than Edward, and therefore, she wants to be changed. But because of the human events that she would be missing and her sudden disappearance, Edward refuses to change her immediately. Bella makes the effort to keep in touch with Jacob, but Jacob will not return her calls. Charlie urges Bella to do this, allowing Bella the freedom (she had been grounded harshly for riding a motorcycle in New Moon) in return for her company with Jacob. Charlie is covering the disappearance of Riley (Biers as a last name in the movie, but not the book), who is from Forks himself (again, from the movie, not the book). Edward suspects his disappearance to be the cause of newborn vampires. Furthering his suspicions is the intrusion of Riley in Bella's room, stealing a scarf (red blouse in book) with Bella's scent on it. Although Edward fears for her safety, Bella insists that Jacob and the rest of the werewolves would never harm her, but Edward is still not convinced. Bella escapes to La Push to see Jacob, and arrives afterwards at her house unharmed. During one of these trips, Jacob confesses that he loves Bella and forcibly kisses her. Bella punches him in the face which sprains her hand. When Edward finds out, he threatens to break Jacob's jaw if he ever kisses Bella without her authority again. When Bella's father came out Jacob awkwardly explained that he kissed Bella and then she broke her hand punching him in the face. A five days later Bella tries to get Edward to make love to her before turning her into a vampire. Edward initially refuses, explaining to Bella that he could very easily kill her, although he tells her that he wants to too. Eventually, upon realizing how much it means to Bella, he says that he is willing to try in the future as long as they are married first. Despite having an aversion to marriage, Bella realizes that spending an eternity with Edward is more important to her than anything else and accepts his proposal. Bella and the Cullens realize that the murders in Seattle are being committed by Victoria and the army of newborn vampires that she has created. The Cullen family joins forces with the La Push werewolf pack in order to combat this threat. As everyone else prepares for battle, Edward and Bella camp up in the mountains, where they are later joined by Jacob and Seth Clearwater, a young member of the werewolf pack, to wait out the fight. Bella, as a delicate human, starts to freeze in the harsh weather of the mountain. Jacob warms up Bella with his abnormal body heat, much to Edward's horror. During the night, Bella overhears a conversation between Edward and Jacob, in which they temporarily forget about their hatred towards each other. In the morning, Jacob overhears Edward and Bella discussing their engagement and becomes very upset and angry. He runs off, which causes Bella to run after him although Edward disagrees. He threatens to join the fight and get himself killed because he feels that Bella doesn't love him and so he can make it easier for her with him being dead. When Bella begs him not to, Jacob insists that he will unless she gives him a proper reason not to. Furious, she asks Jacob to kiss her, and while doing so, she realizes that she is in love with him as well. Edward finds out about this, but isn't angry, to Bella's surprise. Bella realizes that she loves Edward more than Jacob. Victoria eventually finds Bella's hiding spot, and Edward kills her by pulling off her head while Seth kills her partner Riley by ripping him apart. The Cullens and the Quileute werewolves, meanwhile, destroy her "army", though Jacob is injured when saving Leah Clearwater from a newborn. Several members of the Volturi arrive to destroy Victoria's army, and end up only killing the one newborn who surrendered. They are also told that while Bella hasn't become a vampire yet, the date for her transformation has been set. Bella visits Jacob in his home, and hears loud screams coming from inside the house, as Billy and the rest of the wolfpack (other than Sam who is inside with Carlisle and Jacob) waits patiently outside. Carlisle goes out, and Bella walks in to tell a tired Jacob that she has chosen to be with Edward instead of him. Heartbroken by her choice, Jacob reluctantly agrees to stop trying to come between her and Edward. Bella and Edward go to Edward's meadow, where Edward says that they can make love before marrying if she wants to, but Bella has decided to do things his way: marriage, making love, and then becoming a vampire. They then decide they need to tell Charlie about their engagement, which Bella states as highly dangerous, and it's a good thing he's bulletproof. Edward responds to this with a smile on his face.=) Cast The Cullens and the Swans The Wolf Pack The Newborn Army The Volturi Other vampires Other humans Marketing On March 10th, 2010, Summit Entertainment released a 10-second teaser trailer and announced that the full trailer would be released March 11th, 2010. The trailer also premiered before Robert Pattinson's other movie, Remember Me, on March 12th, 2010. Trailers Both the teaser and full trailer can be viewed here. The song playing in the background of the first trailer is "Moving Mountains" by Two Steps From Hell. On April 23, 2010, Summit released one final trailer of Eclipse. Music Soundtrack On May 7, 2010, http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/ confirmed the first single to be featured in Eclipse original soundtrack: "Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever)" by Muse, Stephenie Meyer's favorite band. The song was released on May 17, and the soundtrack is now available, since June 8th 2010. Score Academy Award winner Howard Shore from Lord of the Rings composed the score for Eclipse. See also *Eclipse (book) *Screenshots *Set pictures *Eclipse book to movie differences *The Twilight Saga: Eclipse: The Official Illustrated Movie Companion *Category:Eclipse film *Stephenie Meyer's Website References External links * Official site Category:Films Category:Eclipse film Category:Twilight Saga